


teaching

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon prompted: Seblaine!daddies prompt (because that verse is too sweet) - Seblaine trying to “homeschool” kindergarten Lucy during the pandemic (I’m a teacher, and so I have a personal connection to this one 🙂)--something short and sweet *u*
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	teaching

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a teacher too anon so god bless you *u* thanks for the request!

Blaine can’t quite say he’s expecting this but he will admit that he likes to be prepared. An education has always been important to him, whether it was his own or his daughter’s when she was born. It’s not that he expects everything to go according to plan but prides himself on thinking about things before he has to—like Lucy’s middle and high school options. College feels a bit too silly to consider but…he has these moments where he pictures her interests in animals or dinosaurs as research into the best veterinary or archaeologist pathways.

“She’s four, Blaine.” Sebastian teases when he catches him writing notes down on a few colleges nearby.

To which Blaine smiles, cheeks pink and hides his notepad underneath a pillow and pretends he has no idea what his husband is talking about.

Taking Lucy out of school because of a pandemic is hard, not to mention scary. Before it got bad, him and Sebastian talked about what would need to happen with their jobs in order to be home for her. They made a schedule but then that got thrown into the washing machine as well when work suddenly stopped. Sebastian’s law firm insisted on him doing things from home, which is fine, but Blaine’s struggling with the idea of not being able to go back to theater for a while. And what that means for their income.

It’s stressful to say the very least and Blaine realizes they can come up with every plan under the sun but that it might not make a bit of difference. Sebastian catches him a few times, getting caught under a wave of thoughts that he needs shaken out of. Staring off into space when he’s about to get in the shower or while he’s making dinner.

His husband comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. He presses a series of kisses to Blaine’s shoulders, neck, and jawline before he mumbles in his ear, _it’s going to be fine_ and he believes him.

But then it all comes down to keeping Lucy happy and busy, since they really can’t go outside unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes it feels like they’re all going to crawl up the walls, trying to balance activities and education to the best of their abilities. And while Blaine considered being a teacher a few times in his life, his inability to keep his daughter concentrated and entertained all at the same time seems like a complicated feat.

How do teachers manage to do this for Lucy and a bunch of other kids running around at the same time?

Lucy goes from the dining room table, to the living room couch, to the bed in their bedroom and underneath the kitchen table where Sebastian’s trying to work. He scoops her up and hoists her over his shoulder, carrying her back to Blaine, the rooms filled with her giggling and Sebastian’s gentle teasing about her being a troublemaker.

Blaine sighs and takes her from his husband, settling her on his lap. “Not sure I’m any good at this.”

Sebastian leans his hands against the table, flipping through a few worksheets Blaine has settled on the surface, “You’re thinking too hard about this. What does she even need to learn anyways in kindergarten? Shapes and colors?”

Blaine’s mouth falls open a little, “Sebastian, if we don’t make sure she stays on track this could derail her complete path of education.”

The taller raises an eyebrow, “I think you’re being a little dramatic. These few months won’t ruin her chances of getting into Dartmouth, or whatever college you looked up recently.”

He feels his cheeks turns slightly pink before mumbling to himself that Sebastian should mind his own business. His husband smirks before he leans down to kiss Blaine’s cheek and then Lucy’s hair, which is frizzy and unkempt from running around.

“Sometimes being a teacher just means doing what you’ve always done, B. Read with her, sing songs, show her the piano, paint,” He picks Lucy up from his lap and holds her on his hip, straightening out her crazy hair with his palms. “Try not to stress yourself out.”

Blaine lets out a slow breath and nods his head, standing from the dining room table. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know,” Sebastian smirks, “But feel free to keep saying it.”

Lucy puts her palms on Sebastian’s cheeks before they settle on the collar of his shirt, tugging slightly as she rambles on about mac n’ cheese. Apparently, that’s the request for lunch, which Sebastian tickles her stomach and says she can have whatever she wants.

Blaine tuts about spoiling her but smiles as he watches both of them walk into the kitchen. He follows suit, worksheets forgotten about on the table. Leaning against the doorframe, his eyes graze over Sebastian dragging a chair so Lucy can stand and be more eyelevel with the counter.

They make mac n’ cheese from scratch, Lucy assisting a lot with the cheese and noodle selections, Blaine letting Sebastian take the lead in showing her how to measure and stir things into a pot on the stove. It’s funny because his husband always worries about being a good father, not wanting to let anyone down…and yet he’s a natural at this, at being with Lucy, at teaching her.

So when there’s a small break in instruction, Blaine leans over and kisses him, just because and Sebastian smirks. He nuzzles their noses before stopping Lucy from running around the kitchen with a bag of cheese that can get absolutely everywhere.


End file.
